Munroe Jethro
Introduction " Why would I want a boring life like a marine. I want to see the world, not be chained by people who don't have hearts anymore, old man. " -The begining to his adventuer Munroe Jethro is a 23 year old, looking to have a great adventure. He is the captain of the Chaos Pirates, but only the crew and other people call them pirates. He does not however, he sees himself and his crewmates as people wanting to travel the world. Appearance When it comes to looks, Munroe Jethro is not an average man. From his near bronze skin, to his silver like grey hair and to his ocean blue eyes, he sure doesn't look average. Some people have said that his eyes can be the warmest of blue eyes, however, his enemies have said his eyes are as cold as steel and as cold as ice. And his sense of clothing is not average. First, he has two silver magatama's on his ears, one for each. And if the sun is to bright, he has a pair of black bottle cap like sunglasses in one of his pouches for his eyes. Now, from top to bottom: first is a short sleeved mesh-shirt, over that is a grey flack jacket with pockets, also comes with a elonged hood; to hide his head and face. What this attire hides his a lean six pack on his abs, along with the the tattoo of "SEMPER FIDELIS" on the upper body of his back, between the shoulder blades. Next is the lower parts of the body. He usually wear a pair of black slightly loose pair of pants with two deep pockets on the side of them. On the lower sides of his back, he has two hip pouches; one for each side. And last but not lease, he has a pair of black endurance enhanced sandals. Personality When it comes to his personality, Munroe jethro is a strange, complicated guy. A slacker by nature; Jethro maintains a carefree, laid-back attitude about everything, even with achieving his goal of becoming a great adventurer of the seas. However, he does have a keen mind behind his lack-back attitude. As taught to him by his grandpa, " and to always think two steps ahead of his enemies and three steps ahead of his friends", and he has taken that to heart. Apparently, Jethro does not have a fear of death. And, one of his most prominent traits is his sense of humor. Even at the face of certain death, Jethro invariably cracks a joke, to the annoyance of both friends and foes. One example would be when after a marine said, " PREPARE TO DIE, PIRATE SCUM", while trying to attach him, key word being try. All he did was, reply while dodging; with a, "One; I am not a pirate and two; how does one prepare to die?" One thing about Jethro, is that he acknowledges his strength's and weakness's. He knows what he can't and can do, and he acknowledge's other's for their effort to help him. He cal's the people who don't acknowldge these fact's as hypocritical bastards. Although he has fully admitted that he is not the most active person, his will and determionation has inspired others to strive more. And he is also known for his charisma. Jethro is the type of guy that likes to have a conversation then have a meaningless battle. Jethro's unstoppable determination and drive strongly impacts the lives around him, even his enemies had been affected by his empathy. Both Friend's and enemies had referred to Jethro's amazing charisma as a "unique power", that allows him to change the worldly views of others. And other people; they see him as a lazy bastard. Abilities and Powers Munroe Jethro is renownd as a superb figther. While obviously, not the most physically strongest of the crew, he makes up for it with his tactical mind and pure fighting ability. Combined with his devil fruit, he is one formidable oppenent to beat. One of he reasons that he is a great fight is because he was trained at a young age to be a marine, as hoped by his Father. So, his father sent him to live with family, Jethro's grandpa, to be strong. And, the result of that training has paid off. Swordmanship Although he is not a real swordsman, he has shown that he has good sword skills. What he lacks in pure swords technique, he makes up for it in reflexes and his speed. Marksmanship Although you wont see him with a gun, Jethro has a good ability to hit his target. He was taught early on in his lifetime that; when you make a shot, make it count. Although he likes close combat better, Jethro's devil fruit give him mid-long range capabilities. And considering the damage his fruit can produce, he basically has to hit his target to not hurt others. Or, his freinds by accident. Hand to Hand Combat Physically, Jethro is in top form. Jethro has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child by his grandfather. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, He has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly been able to catch an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand, bare-handed. Physical Strength Jethro is not know for his physical strength, but when push comes to shove, he will push hard. Already, he has shown he has great strength by hitting people a great distance from him, also able to KO people near twice his size at least. Agility Even before making and without using Flash Step, Jethro has repeatedly shown himself to be a very agile fighter. He has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and he can instantly counterattack right after. He is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession. His speed also allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements or blocking difficult and otherwise fatal strikes. Endurance While he is not know for his durablity, he has shown to have great stamina and endurance. An example would be when he was being trained by his grandpa; one of the excersices was to run 5 miles in 3 hours by the time he was 11, which he did. It would sufucent to say, that his stamina and endurance has increased. Which has been shown in any of his fight's, but truelly shown in his fight against Kizaru. Where as Basil hawkins was taken down after one "lazer finger", it took more then that to take on Jethro. (Note: that fight hasn't been made yet; so, please have ppatience for it. Thank you.) Rokushiki While he isn't a full master of all six styles, he has perfected Kami-e and Soru into his style. To further see these new moves, go look at his devil fruit for more info. The reason he has these two moves down, is because he has studied these moves from his grandpa when he was a kid. Keen Intellect Despite his laid-back attitude, Jethro has shown himself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Also, Jethro appears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. This stems from the fact that he grandpa taught him to always think ahead of everyone. Weapons Jethro is not known for using weapons. Although, considedering his pin-piont accureccy with his powers, and using a element of fruit into a weapon, shows that he might be good with them. The bands to your right, are a pair of arm bands that Olie designed for Jethro to absorb the extra electrical energy; so that he doesn't always have to waste time by gathering the engergy, when he can just use the stored energy in these designed arm bands. Devil Fruit Summary, Fuzei Fuzei no Mi Type, Paramecia Usage'of the devil fruit Munroe has eaten the devil fruit, Fuzei fuzei no mi, the Breeze Breeze fruit. However, although similar to the kuki kuki no mi, it is not as powerful as that fruit. To compare these fruit's is like comparing the Noko Noko no mi to the Doku Doku no mi in real the onepiece world. The kuki kuki no mi is more powerful then Fuzei Fuzei no mi, because it can make tornados and hurricanes. The Fuzei Fuzei, however, con only make concentrated blasts or slashes of wind. Recently, and by accident, Jethro has found out that he can control electricity with his Devil fruit abilities. By gathering static electricity in the air with his Devil fruit abilities, he is able to manipulate the electricity similar to how air can control thunderstorm. Haki Jethro is an expert on using his own haki, although he is not a master of his haki (until after the time skip); he has shown that he is a force to be wrecking with his Haki alone. This stem's from the fact, that he has been trained with haki since he was five years old. ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Is a master of using this type of haki. Because sound travels through air, it is possible for Jethro to hear the coversation's of people not even near him (or hear a person breathe); giving him a further sense on who and how many people are near him. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Is a master of using this type of haki. Becuase of him being long exposed to haki since a child, it give's him more exepience then other user's; giving him an edge over other user's. During his fight with Kizaru, its been shown that he can be able to hit logia's. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Was an expert of using this power before the time skip. With his training, has demonstrated the ability to focus his Haoshoku Haki into knocking out a small group with a quick glare without almost affecting anyone else. Meaning, when using this; he hit the odd innocent person. After the time skip, he has full mastery. Stats Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Childhood Jethro's childhood starts out simple enough. His dad is a marine officer and his mother was a simple housewife. Even at a early age, he has wanted to travel the known and unkown world. Jethro's father wanted him to be a marine, but Jethro says he wants to be free. But then, tragedy struck little Jethro's heart. One day, pirates attacked his island. The island only had one village, so it stands to reason that it would be attacked. People say that his mother died because of a pirate, they would be wrong. It was actually becuase of a Marine officer's "asbolute justice" that caused her death. It was a basic hostage situation really, a pirate had his mother hostage and their was the Marine officer at the scene of that. The only thing the Marine officer did was shot the pirate, but at the same time, he also hit the mother. The thing though, the Marine officer though he was the only witness to this event, never knowing that Jethro was watching. After the Marine left, Jethro ran to his mother wondering if she was okay. It got her lung, but she was still breathing heavily. The only thing she did was to turn her face to his and say (while smiling),"live your life the way you want to and live out.. your...dream...", she then died of the bullet wound from the Marine officer. Later The Hunters become the Hunted. The Shapeshifter and Destruction Storm Character Design There are many inspiration that made up this character: *Munroe, is the last name of the weather witch of marvel comic's, Storm. *Jethro, although different in personality, is inspired by Leroy Jethro Gibbs. *Although the fruit's name is mine, most of the attacks of it were inspired by the Naruto series. And his speed move from the Bleach series. Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc): "When I was a kid, I was taught to be smarter then other people. 9 times out of 10, it's kept me alive." ''"I don't think that the saying should be, "I win because I am starter then you"', it should, be because I think differently then you do."'' "Martial Arts is not just a way of fighting, but an art and an oath. An art that allows one to express themselves in movement, and an oath to never use combat and violence unless it is the only way to defend yourself and the innocent"- taken from his grandpa. When you join the my crew, you join as yourself. You leave everything in your past life behind. You leave your old grudges, you leave behind enemies, you leave behind your homes. The only things you bring with you are your talents, your ambition, and your willingness to follow the the people on this crew. When he joined, he left everything behind, except his skill and his willingness to follow me. '(from a collab of me and sen)'' (another thing from his grandpa).....if you accept a man's money then do the work that the man wants. When one can't handle the work or the silliness any longer, stop taking the cash and stay home and do something else. ''(even though he has no idea how that aplies to him.) '''The one's below are currently under management of being fixed.' "To look at it from a new perspective; there is no good or bad life, there is life and how you use it to its full advantage. Life isn’t pretty or grotesque; it’s only life. You have to take full advantage of anyone or anything to get ahead. It’s only that we see both sides of that choice, that make sure that are conscious is clear; and not be clouded by doubt later on in life by that of our choices that we make in life." "Sides will be chosen, battles will be fought. Ideologies and beliefs pitched against one another. Whoever emerges the victor will no doubt determine the course our world will take. We all must choose the side that we can stand behind. Some will choose to stand with those they believe will be victorious. Those are the cowards. Others will stand with those whose values they believe to be right. Those are the righteous fools. And others will choose to fight them all in order to do what's best for this world, our world. Those are the idealist's" His in take on "Just some silly thoughts.": "Really? I have found that most thoughts are anything but. They may appear that way first, but upon deeper inspection, they reveal that they are far more." '' ''"The king is dead, long live the king" - ''an old saying. '''If God wanted us all to be the same, he'd have made us the same. He gave us different colors, different religions, and different backgrounds for a reason.' "In my life, I noticed something. You never show the enemy everything you've got on your first fight. If you use your full scope of ability in a fight with an enemy, your showing them everything you got and they will adapt to it and beat you the next time. You always have to keep something held back if you're sure your going to be running into them again. Unless you're completely sure you can take them down on the first try, you always have to have something else up your sleeve. I live by this philosophy; sure I get my ass kicked quite a bit because of it, but I consider those lessons, the more I lose, the more I know I have to work on my normal skills. Know thy limitations and learn to make them your strengths." "We're all traveling into the future one second at a time. Only when that second comes, the future immediately is transformed into the present." "Peace cannot be kept by force. It can only be achieved by understanding" "It's not a coward who asks for help when she can't beat her opponent, and it's not a warrior who refuses help. The person who does that is nothing but a fool. A stupid fool." "To be a good leader my child, you must love your team, care for them. But to be a good warrior? You must also be prepared to risk the very people you cherish. The path to being a leader isn't easy, and is plagued with many rough steps, but in the end, it all comes down to this. A warrior only concerns himself with doing things right, a leader however, must also concern himself with doing the right thing." "There is no army without proper leadership and no victory without competent guidance." "Courage is not blindly charging forward into danger without fear. Courage is the ability to not give into that fear, to stand up, and move forward no matter how terrified you are. So, be afraid. Fear makes us careful. Fear keeps us alive, but do not let fear control you." 'I think, therefore I am. I believe, and therefore it is.' "The future belongs to those with the vision to see it, the will to force it to bend to you and the power to control it," "Believe none of what you hear and only half of what you see. Things are about to get interesting." Life in the general sense~. Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page: http://www.zerochan.net/182157 Him deppressed: Category:Captain Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Human Category:Marksman Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Thief Category:Rokushiki User Category:Chaos Pirates Category:Animal Tamer Category:Knife User Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Calm Belt Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Stormbaron Category:Swordsmen